Everlasting
by Yuka Muntou
Summary: The Everlasting was created by a young man named Marshall Lee. When given to task to personally kill a wealthy businessman's daughter, not only does he pass out on the street, but her also can;t get her out of his head! Mafia AU. Screwy pairing tree. Rated-T.


Guys...

Lately, I have been thinking of writing a new fan fic series concerning Adventure Time.

* * *

It;s about a group of hit-men (or gang-like group) called the Everlasting that work under the Lich, a very powerful businessman.

Members of the Everlasting goes in ranks of King, prince, knight, and shadow/henchman.

King- Leader of the Everlasting and highest one-man spot. To be a King you must fight the current King, if one fights King for the seat and fail/give up, they die. If the current King looses to another for the chair, they go down to being a Prince. The King commands the other ranks and works under the supplier, which in this case is the Lich.

Prince- 2nd highest rank after the King. Multiple men could become Prince (this applies to females as well, but would be given the title Princess). To become a Prince one must be working in the Everlasting for over 5 years and have done at least 1,000 clean hits, after that they;ll challenge the King and must last over 4 hours of fighting with him. If they fail, they won;t be killed, they just stay in their rank before the challenge. They can command lower ranks, but if a Prince and the King both give a command, the Prince must take back his command.

Knight- 3rd highest rank after King and Prince. Must be working over at least 3 years and have done over 500 clean and 500 decent hits. They;ll have a fight with a Prince or two for about 3 hours. If they loose, they stay in their rank. Can command lower ranks, but their commands can be discarded if the ones they wanted to give a commend already received/gets a command from the King or a Prince.

Shadow/Henchman- Lowest rank of all. All members start out this way and get the smaller jobs such as light information getting, stalking, messy hit-jobs and clean-ups. To join the Everlasting, they must last at least an hour with a knight and another hour with a Prince. Must do what ever command they get.

* * *

For years, the Lich had companies go down one by one until they worked/bonded with his company, save for one, Abadeer Incorporated. The two companies fought with one another, always trying to outdo each other. Yet, unlike the other companies, the Lich never sent anyone after the company until now, when he finally found a way to force his emery on his knees- his daughter.

The king of the Everlasting was a young man named Marshall Lee. He and his friends formed the Everlasting with good personnel that they knew would be loyal. They got richer each time a member joined, jobs becoming more and more simpler. One day, Marshall Lee met with a man that loved money and enjoyed killing off companies, that man was called the Lich.

The Lich got all of Marshall;s men to kill company owners one by one. Yet, the Abadeers, the bane of the Lich Company, would not die. If the Lich had one bakery owner killed off, the Abadeers bought out the rest of the other bakery owners and their shops. Every man he paid Marshall to send to the Abadeers was returned half dead or terrified of the name Abadeer.

But the informants were good at what they did. The Lich was quickly informed of Abadeer;s weakness, Marceline Abadeer. The Lich slowly formed a plan over the years in order to destroy his greatest enemy. A week before Marceline;s Birthday, the Lich gave Marshall his plan and sent him out for her death.

On the night of her death Marshall was to strike. He followed her into a club and continued to stalk waiting for the perfect moment. When the time came he attacked, or at least that was the plan. Marceline caught him and flipped him over, Marshall was too surprised to stop her and she ended up knocking him out in the street...

* * *

Ditching the rest of that, who actually seems interested in this? Comments and favorites will say that you are indeed willing to read this.


End file.
